Over the past several years, as our society has gotten more and more active, people have looked for easier and more convenient ways to handle regular tasks. One of these regular tasks is the giving of gifts. Today's consumers are more often giving gift cards in place of actually purchasing a present for someone, for convenience purposes. However, many consumers have expressed guilt for simply giving a gift card, rather than purchasing an actual gift for someone. Some consumers would like to present a gift card to a recipient in a more attractive and personal manner than simply enclosing it in a standard greeting card or envelope. A combination greeting card and gift card with integrated aspects is needed to allow a gift giver to give a gift card in an attractive manner.